


Taken

by Evilbride



Category: Chen - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kris - Fandom, Luhan - Fandom, Tao - Fandom, Xiu Min - Fandom, Yixing - Fandom
Genre: Chen - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, Other, Tao - Freeform, Xiu Min - Freeform, Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbride/pseuds/Evilbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid fainting, keep repeating "it's only a story.. only a story..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright afternoon when Haejae walked out of the school after the whole classes finally ended. She slowly wiped out a drop of sweat on her forehead while her sling bag moved back and forth together in rhyme along with her footsteps. “Oops!” a soft voice came out of her mouth as something dropped to the ground. It was a picture of Haejae’s mother, smiling peacefully. Haejae took it and stared for a while. It was the woman whom she has been living with for the past 10 years since her father passed away. “I’m coming home now mom, wait for me!” she whispered with a sincere smile on her small lips, then she put the photograph back inside her bag.

She was passing a nearly deserted parking lot when a sudden screeching tires thumped aloud just behind her. Before she was able to realise what was happening, a big hand grope Haejae’s small figure and the next thing she knew she had already trapped in a strange car with several men. “Who are you?! Let me out!” Haejae tried to break off of the man’s grip but it just resulted to fail action. “Shut up!” a heavy-baritone voice sounded out. Then Haejae got a big hit on the head and everything went dark.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Haejae tried to open her eyes. The blurry vision slowly became clearer. The coldness of the floor rushed through her spine as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. 'How long have I been laying here?' she thought to herself. Her head was pounding badly which made her realized that she had been staying there for God knows how many hours. "Are you awake, then?" The same cold baritone voice asked her while the door behind got opened carelessly. A tall man with golden hair, pale skin, and sharp stares that pierced through her soul walked in, followed by another 5 men. Haejae looked at them in disbelief. She knew them! Of course she knew them; she had been following these men around as long as she could remember! She just couldn't believe her eyes. The men who led in the front were surely Kris, the leader of the new idol group, EXO-M.

“What do you want from me?!” Haejae screamed and trembled since she could no longer hold her tears. Kris smirked, causing Haejae to quiver. She knew they were up to no good. “Nothing.. We just want to have some fun,” he said. “No.. No, please don’t!” Haejae started to cry. Luhan, the boy with the most adorable doe eyes, came forward and squatted down in front of her. He smiled and wiped away her tears, "Aww... Don’t cry. You're in good hands. Tao? Be gentle...."

At Luhan’s invitation, Tao walked toward the quivering girl with a slight hunger in his stare. His steps seemed deliberate, like a predator stalking toward his prey. Haejae had never seen him like this. "Please..." she whimpered. But then she heard a chuckle from behind, and as if on cue the two other men, Yixing and Chen grabbed her, and locked her hands and feet. "STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!!" Haejae hopelessly tried to break loose but her strength was nothing compared to those two men who were pinning her tightly to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Tao took his time to enjoy this scene. He bent down in front of the girl and scrutinized every single inch of her from head to toe. "Hmm.. You're kind of cute" he whispered as he caressed Haejae's long dark hair. She was, indeed, pretty. Her skin was smooth and bright as a teenager. She has plump-pink lips, a pointed nose, and a pair of beautiful eyes which pupils were then widened out because of massive fear.

In the midst of exploring the girl's body, suddenly something caught Tao's eye; it's a mechanic pencil hanging on the pocket of Haejae’s school blouse. He took the pencil out of her pocket, "We don't want this to hurt anyone now, don't we?" He then slowly unbuttoned Haejae's blouse. Haejae screamed from the top of her lungs but that was just useless since they were in an old abandon house, far away from public surroundings.

Haejae screamed and struggled against Yixing's and Chen's hands, "DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!!" Tao smirked and tried to calm her gently "Sssh..." His hands were working on her skirt. It made Haejae screamed even louder. "I SAID SHUT UP!" He roared and struck her exposed skin with her mechanic pencil. Shocked, Haejae was lying on the cold floor with only her bare body on; her hands and feet were still tied up by Yixing and Chen’s vigorous grip. She couldn't move. She was powerless, helpless. Tao traced down every bit of her skin with the steel pointer of the mechanical pencil, marking her. Down from her cheek, onto her neck, chest, stomach, until her thighs.

The girl’s panic reaction seemed only to be fuelling Tao’s excitement. The Chinese guy with jet black hair could sense her trembling in fear and he loved every second of it. He then stood up, leisurely unzipped his own black tight pants. He began to slowly top Haejae, despite of her ear-deafening screams. “Sssshh…” he whispered to the girl’s ear. Haejae felt something grazing her nether lips, but she knew for sure it was not a finger, hell, it was not even a hand. Cautiously, she tried to open her eyes and what she saw shocked her beyond belief; Tao was then probing her with her pencil, as if to make her ready for his next action. He chuckled, “Like it, do you? Just so you wait. You’ll love this…” He threw away the pencil and began to slide his hard member slowly into her genital. Slowly, but rough enough to make the poor girl screamed even louder. Her screams were music to his ears.

Tao began to pound his stiffened member inside her abruptly, making her body fluttered in pain. Haejae had never felt this before in her entire life; a bulky thing invading her private entrance. Tears were streaming down her eyes as there was solely nothing she could do to fight back. “Please.. Please.. Please…” Haejae whimpered in tremor, whispered her last effort begging for Tao’s mercy. "She likes it that much I guess”, Yixing smirked. Tao was groaning in pleasure. His movements were getting frantic. The other members were chuckling hard looking at Haejae’s frowning face upon the severe ache that she was suffering from. They were enjoying the scene as much as Tao did.

“Fuck!” Tao exclaimed. He pinned her body to the ground, it was then Haejae felt a strange liquid shot inside her while she could only lay there breathlessly without being able to do anything. The little girl was too shocked to even utter any sound from her mouth. Tao stood up, putting his pants back on with a satisfied smirk on his face. “You’re done then?” Kris asked coldly from across the room. “Yeah, she was too tame for my liking.” Tao scoffed, looking down at the naked girl below him.

But then, his expression changed. Cheekily, he asked Kris with head tilted to the side; a wide grin plastered on his face, "I did a good job, didn't I?" The older guy just patted him on his head and turned around. With a content face he followed his leader to the corner of the room, whining "Kris, buy some food... I'm hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

Yixing and Chen let go of their grip upon Haejae’s hands and feet. Her limp body curled. She hugged her body as if to protect herself from even greater harm. She was broken. Wounded. A rag doll. The girl was lying there, with markings all over her body; powerless. Over her tired eyes, she could see someone walking toward her. “Did you have fun?” A playful voice asked. The doe-eyed guy was on his knees, next to her. "Please.. Let me go”, she begged. “Pretty.. We can’t do that now, can we?” said Luhan with a smile that could melt any fangirl’s heart. “You can’t expect us to stop when we’ve only just begun right? Trust me, time flies when you are having fun,” he said while playing with her long hair, twirling it around with his slim fingers. He tucked her hair behind her ears gently and patted her head. Luhan then touched her tear-stained cheeks. Haejae quivered under his touch. His smile might be gentle, his touch might seem caring. But his eyes, they told her otherwise.

A sudden kissed to her left cheek woke her up from her thoughts. “Xiu Min, you’re practicing that Thailand boxing thing these days, aren’t you?” asked Luhan to a guy with bun-like cheeks behind him. "Oh, Muay Thai. Yes I am, why?” answered Xiu Min, rather confused. "Why don’t you show us a little bit of that.” said Luhan to the other guy, while landing his lips to the girl’s right cheek. A smirk appeared on Xiu Min’s cute face. “That would be my pleasure”, he said while eyeing the girl’s naked body on the floor. Alarmed of what’s going to happen to her again, she suddenly grabbed Luhan’s shirt. “No, please.. stop this.. please," she begged like a lost puppy while gripping on his shirt tightly, as if her life depended on it. She could not utter more words, because the fear was eating her soul stronger than before.

She couldn’t breathe properly, as if an invisible hand was choking her. She started to sob uncontrollably. “Now, don’t you tire out those pretty eyes of yours," said Luhan sweetly, while kissing the red dots that Tao left on her arms. “NO..!! DON’T! PLEASE!!” the girl panicked because she could see from the corner of her eyes, Xiu Min started to approach her. Luhan kissed the girl’s hand that was still gripping tightly to his shirt and abruptly, jerked it away harshly. Haejae screamed as her hand hit the cold ground. Luhan then stood up and now was standing side by side with Xiu Min. “Promise me you’ll treat her nicely,” said Luhan to the older guy. “Don’t worry, I'll be good.” Xiu Min answered absent-mindedly. His sights were already fixated upon the weakened girl in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Chen, could you help me with this?” Xiu Min did a certain gesture to Chen who was still standing behind the girl. Understanding the gesture, Chen nodded. Haejae realized that everyone was already used to this. Chen immediately grabbed a rope from a corner of the room. “W-what are you trying to do?” Haejae looked at them. Her voice stuttered in terror. Xiu Min stared at the girl and grabbed her chin with his fingers “Tsk tsk tsk…looks like somebody didn’t pay attention. We told you already, we are JUST going to have some fun," Xiu Min grinned from ear to ear. His face was so close to hers that his chuckles sent chills down her spine. Xiu Min then started to stretch his arms and jumped softly on his feet. He was beyond ready for this.

 

Chen came back with a rope on his hands and tied her wrists together. Haejae struggled to let go but Chen’s grip was too tight. “Hang her now”, Xiu Min told Chen. “DON’T DO THIS!!” Haejae screamed aloud with tears rolling down her eyes again, yet nobody seemed to care. Then, as if she weighs nothing, Chen calmly lifted her body and tied her to the columns on the ceiling with her hands above her head. She was hanging naked, dangling like a meat ready to be served. Her feet were kicking wildly into the mid-air. “Let me go!!” she tried to swing her body side to side, but then again, it was all useless.

 

“Nice punching bag you got there”, said Kris from the other corner of the room with a meaningful smile on his face. Without answering, Xiu Min walked closer to the poor girl hanging in the air in front of him. Haejae was too afraid to speak that her pink lips were trembling. She was still crying agitatedly. “Ready or not, here I come!” Xiu min clenched his teeth, and not so long after he punched Haejae right on her stomach with his firmed fist. Haejae’s body swung a little bit to the back. She yelped and coughed over the pain that started to climb on her nerves. At the back of the room the rest of members were enjoying the show. They were giggling and chanting along, giving encouragement to their oldest member to continue his ‘practice’ upon her. “Nah that wasn’t too good. How about... This!” Xiu Min groaned as he hit the girl’s lower belly, harder than before. 

 

Haejae couldn't even make a sound, let alone a scream. The pain was too much to bear. And even though she closed her eyes, she could still hear the cracking sound coming from her ribs as Xiu Min threw another vigorous punch upon her abdomen. Her internal organs were smashed together, causing ruptures on her blood vessels. Fresh and thick blood started to ooze out of her little mouth. “Yeah! This is what I’m talking about, man!!” Xiu Min seemed to be enjoying what he was doing so much. Punching was no longer enough for him; now, he began to kick her body as well. The dark blue bruises on Haejae’s skin were getting visible. Her face was now messed up from the tears and blood that kept on streaming out of her eyes and mouth. She tried her best to catch a rhythmic breathing despite the extreme pain. One of Xiu Min's heavy kick was then breaking the sternum in front of her rib cage, causing sharp pieces of bones to lacerate her liver. Her vision, slowly but surely, became blurry from the tears and excessive pain. Haejae tried to control her sob because it would only make the abdominal pain to be a lot worse.

 

Drop of sweats were starting to pour down upon Xiu Min’s forehead. “Look alive! I don’t want you to miss this one!" He said smugly while getting ready for his last action. “Hell yeah, come on. Give it your best shot!!” shouted Tao from afar. Xiu min pulled his pants higher like a horse getting ready for a running track. “D-don’t…” Haejae whispered painfully through her bloody mouth. Ignoring the girl’s plea, Xiu Min pulled all of his energy and punched Haejae right in the middle of her stomach. A loud thump filled the room in all of the strikes. The rest of members cheered aloud as the girl, still hanging on the ceiling, vomited a chunk of dark blood to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was getting dark. The middle-aged woman was busy walking back and forth at the front porch of her house. She was really worried that her daughter wasn't home yet, which was very unlikely of her. “Haejae... Where are you dear?” she whispered to herself as a drop of tear fell down from her worried eyes. She had been trying to contact Haejae’s school as well as her close friends, but none of them had any idea of her daughter’s whereabouts. She even tried to call the police several times, but it was useless because the police couldn’t do anything unless she had been missing for 24 hours. The woman looked at her phone screen again. She was hoping for a call or even a text to lessen her worry, yet there were none. All she could do was to pray. As the sun began to set, she fell down on the couch, broke in tears and deluging confusion.

\-----------------------------------------

"That was awesome!" Luhan clapped his hands enthusiastically. Haejae slowly opened her eyes; she could see that Luhan was now standing near Xiu min along with Kris below her. "I don't know, that was pretty intense for me." Kris chuckled. Haejae was beyond messy; tears and blood were stained all over her face and naked body. “That was nothing,” said Xiu Min proudly, while patting the younger boy’s arm. “You can let her down now,” he continued to Chen, as he wiped out his mouth and went back to other side of the room. Obediently, Chen pulled off the rope that tied Haejae’s hands to the columns on the ceiling. The girl’s body dropped to the floor with a loud thud, causing her to shriek over the shocking pain.

She could feel the grating spreading over her knees. Not only that, each time she took a breath it felt like her stomach was about to bloat onto pieces. Her consciousness began to slip away, when she heard a faint sound of music playing somewhere. It was beautiful yet haunting at the same time. “Can you hear it?” asked Luhan, while he was standing beside Haejae’s broken body. “Yeah, that’s our talented Yixing rhyming with his guitar. Have you ever seen him doing a solo before? It’s a shame if you haven’t, because he’s really good." He said, now putting his right hand on the girl’s head and patting it gently. Yixing smiled a little bit from his seat, he was still plucking on the acoustic guitar strings with his tapering fingers. Luhan then bent down to the girl and whispered on her ears, “You’re going to be a part of his beautiful tunes soon, darling,” he wiped a little bit of blood and sweat on her forehead and kissed it. The kiss sent immediate chills down her spine, throughout her wrecked body; the one that made her physic went rigid all of the sudden.

Without letting go of his gaze toward Haejae, he said, “Create something pretty with her, will you?” Luhan then stood up when he heard footsteps from behind him; switching place with Yixing who brought his guitar along. Haejae’s body trembled on the floor, fighting against the pain and fright over what would have come out next. Yixing sat beside her, and calmly started to pull out the guitar strings one by one. His face was cold yet there’s a strange smile carved on it. 

“I beg you.. Don’t do this...” Haejae worded out in a soft voice, trying hard to hold the pain. Instead of giving her answers, Yixing just hummed to a song which he played before with his guitar. He surely took his time in doing his thing. After some time, Yixing finally finished taking out all the six strings on the guitar. Still humming along, he looked at each of them, just like a father trying to pick his favorite children. He pulled out three of the shiniest strands and looked at Haejae with a fascinated stare. The girl gulped, her body began to quiver in terror once more. "Stay calm. This won't hurt as much if you stay still.” said Yixing.

Yixing grabbed the girl's feeble right hand, and took one shiny silver string from the floor. Slowly he pinned down the sharp pointer of the string into the girl’s arm. Haejae cried out in pain and Chen immediately held her to the ground to stop her from trashing around. She could feel the thin string penetrating under her skin, bursting out fresh blood as it pierced her epidermal. In all of the strikes, the loudest scream echoed in the entire room. Haejae screamed with massive flow of tears strolling down her eyes. The rest of the members chuckled while paying close attention to Yixing’s action towards her.

"Ssshh... It's okay. Just stay still. It will only hurt you more if you move so much!" Chen said to her ear. Yixing put on a small smile while planting the string on her skin and then he drew it a few inches out, as if sewing a cloth. He’s doing it through her arms, causing fatal irritation and bleeding for each string pointer that he pinned in and pulled out. The pain that’s clouding Haejae was unimaginable. She wanted her life to just end right there and then. Her other hand was shaking under Chen’s grip, holding her distress.  
“As usual, it looks beautiful, Yixing”, said Kris as he came to take a closer look of the scene. Yixing didn’t say anything except humming to the same song all over again. His face showed a serious concentration over the string and swelling skin in front of him. After he finished with one string, he took another one from the ground and began to move nearby Haejae’s chest. “N-NO, P-PLEASE!!” trembling, Haejae begged hopelessly. Ignoring the girl’s request, Yixing softly stroked Haejae’s chest. Her skin was very smooth and soft, it aroused him more in performing his action.

It didn’t take long for him to pin down the second string upon the corner of her left chest. The sharp pointer went through her skin, down to her flesh and produced cracks in her blood vessels. More red body fluid was coming out from the surface of the skin on her chest. Haejae screamed in pain as if her lungs would jump out of her rib cage. Yixing smiled wider, and continue stitching the girl's skin with his silver strings. The tone of the song that he used to play was still flowing out of his mouth; like a haunting hummingbird.


	6. Chapter 6

Through her wet eyes and grinding teeth, Haejae braced herself to take a peek on what Yixing was doing to her. What she saw horrified her beyond words. Her right arm was swelling and bleeding badly, with a long trace of Yixing’s guitar string planted in and out upon the skin on her arm like tailor's stitches. Haejae bit her lips to stop herself from screaming in terror over her body's condition. Instead, she let out a hoarse breath that made her trembled heavier.

“What have I done to deserve this?” she could only screamed the words in her mind. Her chest hurt so much. But then, a sudden harsh pull on her chest brought her out of her reverie. Shocked, Haejae shrieked. Yixing tightened the sharp tip of the string on her chest so that the long horizontal line of stitches above her breasts became apparent. “Okay now here’s the last one. Relax,” said Yixing calmly while picking up the last shining string from the floor. “S-stop it…” Haejae realized that her plea would simply be ignored. She knew very well that there was nothing she could do; not even a prayer could save her for what was about to come.

Yixing started to stroke every inch of Haejae’s body, from her stomach, thighs, and down to her feet. Every touch of Yixing’s hands and fingers felt like a nightmare ready to haunt her at any second. Haejae was shaking. Yixing stopped for a while after he reached her feet. Then, he slowly brushed his hand back up to her right thigh. He smiled, as if he had finally found the decent place to complete his masterpiece. He picked up the last shining string on the floor, and scrutinized it in his hand. “This is going to be perfect,” he mumbled.

"NO!" Haejae used all the energy she had left to slap away Yixing's hand with her unharmed left hand. She caught him off guard, but not for long. Trembled in fear, she pleadingly looked straight into Yixing's eyes, hoping to find a trace of humanity in him. Found none, she made her last effort to break off of her binding. She wiggled wildly, struggled to break free. But, before her hands could slip away from her capturer, a hard slap landed on her cheek. "I SAID, STAY STILL!” Chen, who was still having her hands in a vice grip stared at her with deadly glares. They were so menacing that Haejae's broken body immediately froze. Chen’s glares are deathlike, they pierced through her messed up body to her soul. “No one can escape Zhang Yixing. You are only wasting your time darling,” shouted Luhan from afar, in a sing-a-song voice.

Haejae gave him another pleading look, as if begging for mercy one last time. Yixing replied her stare with his signature poker face, "He is right, and you should be grateful, because this one won’t take as long,” then he put the tip of the last string and pinned it down to Haejae’s thigh. She could feel the same mind-numbing excruciating pain once more. The string cut down and went through her flesh like a razor. Not too deep as to kill her instantly, yet it was hurt enough as someone had planted a thorn down on her epidermal. Yixing pulled the tip out a few inches afterward, and sew the whole string along her right thigh. Haejae couldn’t help it anymore. She bit her lips so hard, they bleed.  
The feeling of having a string went deep inside her of skin, in and out was a massive torture. She could feel her right thigh was swelling severely and blood won't stop oozing out to the surface. Her head was spinning from the pain and serious blood lost. Faintly, she could hear Yixing kept on humming the song quietly to himself despite of the holy mess that was happening. “Ah, finally,” Yixing smirked as he tightened the tip of the last string on the surface of Haejae’s thigh. Her body condition was really heart-shattering. She was covered with blood, along with three evident patches of silver guitar strings in and out of her arm, chest and thigh.

Luhan walked to stand next to Yixing. "Nice work! She looks pretty," He smiled while patting the guitar player's back. Yixing then silently cleaned up his instruments. Smiling his eerie smile, he gave Haejae one last look, and walked back to his seat across the room. Luhan came to the view to take a better look on Haejae who was lying on the floor. Bloodied, naked, shaken to her core. "Aaw... Look at you. It's okay. Everything will be okay, my dear..." He crouched over Haejae's trembling body. He took a white handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped a blood stain on her lips. He then carefully folded the handkerchief as if it was his most prized possession.  
"Now, now, my beauty, we should let this guy... Introduce himself, shall we?" Luhan put on his gentlest smile and pointed to Chen. Chen, who was still holding a grip upon Haejae’s hands, chuckled. "Yeah, can I get my turn now?" his face was showing a great deal of impatience. Haejae shook his head strongly, begging for no more torturing action from them. Luhan got closer onto her head, closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of her silky hair. "We are having a lot of fun, thanks to you," he stressed each word softly and kissed her hair. He then grabbed her discarded uniform from the floor, and harshly threw it to her face. For the first time of the night, Haejae saw his perfectly composed face was cracking. He yelled, "Now, hurry up and clean yourself! We don't have much time for this!"

Haejae took the uniform and weakly tried to clean up the bloody mess all over her body. Sobbing hard, she was mourning for herself because every physical movement would just hurt her more. "Are you hungry?" asked Kris from afar. Realized that she hadn't eaten anything at all, Haejae nodded without thinking any further. She was suffering from a light malnutrition, because her body was lacking of fluid intake. Kris smiled, as if allowing Chen for his next action. Chen walked over to the other side of the room, and then came back with a plate that he apparently had been keeping with him this whole time. "Time for dinner," he said while grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Responding to their question was definitely a big mistake. Having been tortured multiple times, she became more sensitive when somebody came close to her. The moment Chen approached her with a plate on his hand; she knew that what would come next couldn't be good. And she, once again, had to succumb to whatever sick actions those boys had in store for her. Haejae eyed the plate carefully. That was when she noticed that those were definitely not food. Those things... were all small, dark-colored... and creeping rapidly all around the plate.

Under the physical excruciating pain, she was starting to feel nauseous. Chen bent down in front of her and with a sincere smile upon his face, he showed her what was actually on the plate. Ignoring the sharp sting that came from her ribcage, Haejae jerked her body away from the plate and shrieked as hard as she could. What she saw made her sick to the pit of her stomach. On the plate there were five fat cockroaches, running around on it with their antennae pointing out. “Nothing but the best for a pretty girl like you,” said Chen. He was still smiling, while taking out one of the cockroaches and examined it up and down. Out of reflex, she brushed off Chen's hand that held a cockroach away. “Get them away from me!” Haejae screeched out loud and covered her mouth with her left hand, since her right was made paralyzed by Yixing’s work of art.

Haejae indistinctly heard the sound of footsteps came toward her before suddenly her hair was being harshly pulled back. Haejae shrieked over the shock "Be a good girl, and do as he says!" Xiu Min said as he started to feel impatient with her. "We're tired of you, whining like some kind of spoiled kid!" He groaned on her right ear, while his hand was tilting back Haejae's head. "Please..." She began to cry once more. Her weeps came harder than ever. It hurt her just to take a deep breath between her sobs, and Xiu min's hand on her hair only made the pain to be a lot worse. "EAT. THEM. NOW," He exclaimed the words while his hand was pushing her head down until her face was only inches away above the plate. Her pupils dilated seeing the nasty creatures creeping on it. "Well? Stop staring and eat them!" Chen barked at her.

Haejae couldn't stop her body from shuddering. She felt like she was about to faint. As if sensing her distress, Luhan shouted with his sweetest sing-song voice, "That's okay, darling. They have a lot of protein, and girls need protein, don't they?" he smirked. "Okay, I'm counting to three, if you still don't eat your fucking food, you'll see what happen then!" Xiu Min whispered to her ear. "One...", Haejae cried louder, she was confused beyond words. "Two..." Xiu Min continued counting while Haejae was staring at the roaches on the plate. She couldn't make up her mind; she hated the idea of having the cockroaches, but all the same, she was afraid of what will happen if she dares to refuse. "Three."

Too afraid of Xiu Min's threat, she hastily grabbed one cockroach from the plate and hurriedly put it inside her mouth. Instantly, she could feel how the fat cockroach creeped around to all directions as if trying to find a way out of her mouth. Its antennae tickled the top of her mouth cavity, and its hairy legs left a sharp tingle on her tongue. "Just chew. It doesn't taste as bad, though." Chen said calmly, but she knew that he always had his eyes fixated upon her; watching her. Through tears, Haejae tried to fight her disgust and bit down the cockroach in her mouth. With a crack, she could feel the cockroach's gel-like fluid flowed down through her salivary glands. The bitterness and terrible odor immediately filled her mouth down to her throat. Could hardly take it anymore, she spat the ripped roach out to the ground.

Looking extremely angry, Chen took a bigger roach on the plate and shoved it into Haejae's mouth while she was still coughing. "JUST EAT IT, I SAID!" His eyes were burning through her soul. She could not fight back and avoid Chen's hand since Xiu Min immediately caught her hair, and forced her to stay still. Tears were flowing down her eyes when she felt the bigger roach crawling here and there inside her mouth. "CHEW. IT," groaned Xiu Min still on her ears. Numbing her own senses, she chewed down the cockroach a couple of times. She ignored the hell-like horrible taste and swallowed it in a matter of seconds. All she wanted was to forget the taste, and after it slid down her throat, she took a deep breath as if grateful for being able to catch some air after the terrible experience.

Chen smiled in satisfaction. “Good girl," he said while he was leisurely picking up the rest of the cockroaches and fed her one by one. It was a major chaos inside Haejae's mouth. Roaches' body parts, saliva and vomit were scrambled there. She tried her best not to puke right then and there on the floor, because she knew that it would only make her condition worse. Without chewing completely, she gulped and let the nasty creatures went down inside her stomach. The rest of the members laughed and clapped along from the other side of the room; treating the sight in front of them as if it was the most engrossing television show.

Finally the last roach went inside Haejae’s mouth. She gulped it down hurriedly, and took a much-needed deep breath afterward. When her tormenting dinner was done, stains of blood, vomit, and saliva were spread across her face down to her stomach. Chen smiled while he was putting back his plate. He then took a glass of water not far from where he was standing. "Be grateful! We give you such healthy dinner," he slowly slid the glass upon Haejae’s mouth. She gratefully drank a little, but spat out a second after. All EXO M members laughed harder; the merciless laughs that echoed throughout the room. Carefully, Haejae eyed the water in the glass. It wasn't clear like the usual water. It was a bit yellowish while still transparent, and it tasted unlike water. It was sour and bitter.. and it was stinky.


	8. Chapter 8

With a slight thud, Haejae's body fell onto the cold floor. There was nothing she could do since every inch of her body was in soaring pain; even she had to work hard to catch a proper breath. Her head was spinning madly, and there was nothing she wanted more but to come home. For the first time, she could see the ceiling of the old room above her. She noticed then that they were all wooden and dusty, as if no one had ever lived there before. That, or the place had been abandoned for a long time. The sound of footsteps alarmed her and brought her back to reality. It was Luhan. He walked in leisurely pace with his signature gentle smile plastered on his face. She used to adore that smile, but then again nothing was like it seemed to be and Luhan was the perfect example for that.

 

"How are you feeling?" he said while walking closer to her. He bent down and slowly reached for her right hand. He then traced down the stitches on her right arm, as if admiring a true piece of art. All the while, Haejae was squirming out of fear for another action that surely would come after. Suddenly, Luhan jerked her right arm until she was in a sitting position. It was then Haejae screamed her lungs out. She could hear a quiet cracking sound followed by a sharp sting inside her abdomen. Moreover, Luhan's grip on her arm doubled the pain she was suffering. “Scream as loud as you want, dear. Even if you break your lungs, nobody will ever hear you." He positioned himself behind her and slowly upheld her body so she was sitting with her back facing him. Then, ever so gently, Luhan hugged her from behind, forced her to lean on his upper body, and began to shower her bare back with small kisses. Each kiss sent a sudden chill down her spine. “Are you having fun, darling? I know I am,” he whispered while burying his face on the nape of her neck.

 

"Let...Me...Go..." She stuttered each word hoarsely. She was too weak to even beg for mercy. Although she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was smirking as he was kissing her shoulder. “Patience, princess. Everything will be over before you know it,” he whispered on her ear. Ignoring Haejae's low whimpers of protest, Luhan leaned back a little bit, only supporting the girl's limp body by only putting his left palm on her spine. He brushed his hand over Haejae’s upper back. Up and down, up and down. Goosebumps rose all over her body. Luhan grinned as he stared intensely at her smooth bare back. He was overtly excited that the moment he had been waiting for finally arrived. In a second, he, too, would leave his mark on her. “This might hurt a bit,” He said dismissively while pulling out a shiny steel cutter out of his jeans’ pocket. A mischievous glint could be seen in his eyes. "NO!" Despite the excruciating pain in her chest and abdomen, she gave her best effort to distance herself away from him. Instinctively, she sensed a worse torture was about to happen. “Easy,” said Luhan tenderly. He slowly pinned down the edge of the cutter's blade on Haejae’s back just under her left shoulder with his right hand, as his left was keeping her in his tight embrace, preventing her from trashing around.

 

She let out her loudest scream, one that could shatter her broken ribcage into pieces. “Ssshh... Relax,” Luhan smiled, still pampering her with kisses on her shoulders. His other hand was busy carving something on her back. He started with a small diagonal cut and a short vertical line underneath, followed by a small square beside the cut. Every swipe of his blade burned her skin. His low chuckles signaled her that Luhan was actually enjoying this so much. His hand worked very swiftly against her skin, like he had been doing it many times before. The sharp blade went along her epidermal, tore open her flesh. The lines slowly formed shapes on her back, yet Luhan didn't show any sign of stopping any time soon. “STOPPPP....!!!” Haejae cried out out of the agonizing pain that was clouding her nerves but Luhan, once again, was only letting out a low chuckle, proceeding his work.

 

The other EXO M members paid serious attention of what their mastermind was doing from the other side of the room. They acted as if that was the highlight they had been waiting for; the branding, a sign that was theirs. Haejae’s head was pounding hard as she felt the cutter blade carved her skin more. Fresh blood started seeping out of her open wound. The more Luhan preceded his work, the more she realized that he wasn't just making random shapes; he was actually writing on her back. Through her teary eyes she could see her visions were starting to get blurry. Her breath became even slower and hoarser. “Please... Please...” She uttered heavily. Then, a horizontal line was sliced roughly across her back bone. Haejae screamed even harder, her lungs burned. She instantly forgot her reason to stay awake, so that she could see what they were doing to her with her bare eyes. Her brain told her otherwise. The pain overwhelmed her now-fragile body. Her brain shut down, she lost her consciousness and passed out in Luhan’s arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Haejae slowly opened her eyes. Even though her head was still pounding hard, she tried hard to wake up. She could see a feminine silhouette in front of her. The figure was very familiar. Her eyesight was getting better and better now; that she started to recognize the person. Haejae blinked twice and looked around. She was no longer captured in the dark room. EXO M weren't there either. Instead, she found that she was lying down on her family room's couch, facing her mother's back behind the kitchen counter. "Mom?" she croaked her voice thick of sleep. "Is that you?” "Of course, it's me dear! Dinner will be ready soon! I'm making your favorite," she replied in a soothing voice. "Haejae, dear, come and help me get the table ready," said her mother. "I want to, Mum... But, I can't move..." The girl tried to get up from the couch, but she couldn't. "What are you talking about? Of course you can!" Her mother replied. "Mom, why is it cold in here? It's too cold!" Haejae could see the puff of smoke coming out from her mouth as she spoke. "Cold?" the middle aged woman turned her back. She was looking at Haejae with a puzzled face. "Mom, I'm... I'm freezing!" Suddenly, Haejae heard buzzing noises nearby. It sounded like a group of people chattering animatedly. The voice got louder and louder every second. "M-Mom? Did you hear that? Who's that?" Haejae tried to make up what her mother was saying. She could see that her mother's lips were moving, but her voice was inaudible. The buzzing sound was getting clearer and clouding her mother's voice. She tried to call her mother, but she couldn't find her own murmur.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The buzzing sound rang in her head, louder than before. Haejae mumbled as she subconsciously hugged her knees to her body. She wrapped herself in her arms in effort to get warm. The girl opened her eyes, little by little. The coldness was so extreme that it was jabbing through her bones. A puff of smoke can be seen every time she exhaled. Soon enough, she became aware that she was trapped inside a box. It was a small, narrowed square space that fit her body perfectly, she barely able to move. She touched the icy glass walls surrounding her; it was then she realized that she had been trapped inside a freezer. As she gained total consciousness, the physical pain started to climb back on her body. “Ugh…” she gritted her teeth. The wounds on her back were once again sparking aches all over her body. Her chest and abdomen were pretty much in the same condition, she felt like crying every time she caught her breath. The voices came back. Carefully, she turned her head to find out what was happening outside through the glass wall. Haejae could see the six members of EXO M were standing in a group in the middle of the room, surrounding a table with a familiar brown sling-bag with double pockets at the front. She heard them talking to each other, and even though a little bit muffled, she could notice what they were saying rather well.

Letting out his carefree laugh, Luhan pulled out a few photographs from Haejae’s bag "She's got lots of your photos, Tao!" "Where? Let me see them!" Tao tried to grab the photos out of Luhan's hand, but Luhan was faster. He avoided Tao's hand, and kept the photos in his grip. "I'll take this, you can see them later." The youngest member pouted, and moved to stand beside Kris. "Fine, I've still got this, anyway!" He twirled a mechanic pencil in his hand. Luhan took out some more stuffs out of Haejae's bag; a magazine, tabloid articles, more photographs of EXO were scattered on the table. The boys were checking out all the EXO merchandise the girl had in excitement. Suddenly, Luhan let out a loud chuckle; his hands were digging deep into the bag before he took out a professional camera with 300mm telephoto lens attached on it.

"Let me see!" said Yixing. Luhan passed him the camera, "Oh, look! The memory card's still inside!" He said as he scrutinized the camera in his hand. He turned it on and browsed through the pictures. "Ha! You were right, Chen!" Yixing said as he passed it to the quiet boy beside him. A smug smile appeared on his face, as he, too, scrolled through the pictures. “Job well done... yet again," Kris patted Chen's back. Chen shrugged, "Oh, well... What can I say. She's too easy to be recognized. First, i saw her 3 weeks ago when we were here the last time. She was always there on every single performance we're in. Then, on the parking lot. I also spotted her, practically camping out in front of our dorm and company building with her bunch of noisy friends," he explained. "Too easy to be recognized?" Xiu Min asked. Chen smirked, "It's her fault that she always wears this ratty sling bag and puts that mechanic pencil on the front pocket of her uniform." he pointed at the pink, transparent mechanic pencil in Tao's hand. "The bunny cap made it even easier for me." Kris took his chance to scroll through the pictures. He stopped on a picture of him, taken from the back. "They're all the same..." he scoffed coldly. Meanwhile Tao was sighing deeply; he looked bored, "Can we go home? I'm hungry. And we just got here this morning, I miss Kyungsoo's cooking..." He whined. "As soon as we finish this. But, it's been a great day off so far, don't you guys think?" Luhan chuckled. "Wait, who's this?" Xiu min took an old photograph out of the pile. Kris took it and examined it carefully.

"No!! Let me out!" Haejae started to panic seeing the leader had her most precious possession in his hands. She hit the glass wall as hard as her injured hands could. "NO! MOM!" Kris, heard Haejae was making noises, looked back over his shoulder to the freezer box where the poor girl was curling in. He gave the freezer his infamous side-eyes before he walked toward it. His steps were relaxed, a smirk rose on his face. Ignoring the pain and the cold that was creeping all over her body, she screamed, "Please!" she fisted the wall once again, "I-I'm your biggest f-fan... Let me out..." Kris bent his tall body a little bit and looked inside the box. “We know what you did,” He said while putting on a frosty smirk. In the midst of the hostile cold, Haejae could feel that the quivers in her body doubled. Trembling, she tried to utter her words, "I-I'm not... w-who do... you t-think I am..." She had to persuade them, no matter how painful it was for her to speak, it was the only hope she had left. "I-I know you... are good p-people." Her teeth made crackling sound as she was shaking heavily. Kris paid a close attention at her and looked through her eyes sharply, like they were about to slice her soul onto pieces. A thud was heard as he put his hand on the freezer’s lid as he said, “This isn’t the first time we heard such thing from people like you,” He stressed out the last words. Haejae shivered again but she tried to defense herself. "J-just let me... explain..." Kris was quiet for a while, as if he was taking into account of what the girl in front of him was saying. But then he let out a laugh; the kind of laugh that worsen the quake in Haejae's body. "Okay, let's see what you have there, girl,” with a creak, he opened the lid. The rest of the members ceased picking out the photographs and paid attention to what their leader was doing. Kris let the door hung open. Haejae, with fear on her face, braced herself to climb out of the freezer. Dark blue bruises were starting to gradually appear on several parts of her body, caused by the frigid temperature in that glass box.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly, Haejae tried to get out off the freezer. While holding back her pain, she used both of her arms and wobbled knees to support her body on the edge of the freezer. Her breathing hitched for a second when she realized the freezer was too tall, that there were no way her hands could reach the floor; not without inflicting more pain to her already injured body. She inhaled deeply and with a loud thud she fell and yelped when her body hit the dusty wooden floor. The tailor stitches on her right arm, chest, and thigh created massive pain as they were rubbed against the cold tiles. Haejae could feel someone's eyes on her; she immediately looked up, and saw Kris was staring at her impatiently. Slowly, she turned her severely injured body, so that she could crawl to get to her belongings, especially to her mother's old, precious photograph. She started to crawl using both of her arms, while trying hard to limit the contact between her injured abdomen and the floor. She couldn't stop wincing all the while she was dragging her battered body. It took her a while to even move an inch. Kris' patience reached its limit. He walked abruptly to the side of the room to get the only chair there, and put it near the table. "Sit!" He told Haejae, nudging the chair with his feet. Haejae didn't pay any attention to his command; she fixed her sight to the table, which was around 1 meter away from her. She knew that ignoring the Leader's order was risky, but she had nothing in her mind but to retrieve her mother's photograph back.

"I TELL YOU TO SIT HERE!" roared Kris impatiently. As if nothing happened, Haejae continued to crawl. She sobbed quietly, not only because the pain was too much for her, but also the situation that made her confused beyond words. Whether she obeyed or not, she knew the result would be the same; she would end up being tortured anyway. "That's it!" Kris lost all of his patience and was angrily walking toward Haejae. He grabbed Haejae’s right arm, exactly where Yixing stitches were, and roughly pulled her body up to the chair. Haejae screamed from the lungs as the guitar string punctured deeper into her skin. Some bones inside her abdomen were cracking audibly. The excruciating pain was once again rose throughout her body. Her broken bones didn't allow her to even make a single move without shrieking from the pain.

Kris slammed her body down onto the chair and pushed around her lower chest. Haejae screamed as she felt one of the bones pierced something inside. She took shallow breaths; worried that long, deep breaths would only worsen the injury in her internal organs. “Anything... But that pi-picture...," she breathed out the words one by one with so much effort. Kris smirked, satisfaction evident in his face, “Not so fast!” He then told Chen to take some ropes from the other side of the room. "What... Are y-you... Doing...? No..." She sensed that the worst was about to happen, although she knew that she couldn't do anything to save herself. Her physic was too weak and her mental was already scattered in the most inhumanely possible. Without answering, Kris grabbed the rope Chen gave him, and started binding Haejae's body parts.

"Don't... D-do this..." She begged, her weak voice started to crack. Naturally, he didn't give her any response. "Ss..stop..." tears started to form in her eyes, but Kris looked so absorbed in what he was doing. First, he tied both of her ankles, each to the left and right foot of the chair. He continued, grabbing a longer rope and tied her body to the chair, except for her arms. The bond was so tight that it crushed her chest and abdomen. If she was having trouble breathing then, it was nothing compared to what she felt with the rope binding her body. The rope pushed her broken bones which consequently punctured her organs from every angle. With another rope in his hands, Kris stood up. He pulled Haejae’s arms forward, forcing them to be stretched in front of her body. He tied her left wrist first so tightly she felt her hand went numb. Next, Kris moved behind her, and with the rope, he made a circle around her neck. Frantically, Haejae trashed her head around. “STAY STILL!” A hard slap landed on Haejae’s head compelled her to stop. Finally, the other end of the rope was bound to her right wrist.  
She was in a sitting position, with her two arms reaching out into thin air. She couldn't move at all, except for her fingers. A sudden hitch in her breathing jerked her body. Naturally, her arms moved a little bit, and then she felt a tug on her neck caused by the tightened rope. It came to her senses that if she moved her arms, the rope would suffocate her. In her peripheral vision, she noticed Xiu Min was looking through their pictures from her bag with an unpleasant expression on his face. Recalling what they boys were talking about earlier, she began to stammer. “Please… I-I’m not… that kind o-of… f-fan…,” sobbing hard, she tried her best to explain. At that, Luhan came forward. He took some of the photographs from Xiu Min's hands. He smiled and crouched down in front of her, “Really, now? Then, what are these?” He discarded some of EXO’s pictures on Haejae’s lap. “It’s… A f-friend took th-them…” she wished her voice didn't crack since she was telling the truth. Luhan smirked “Tsk, tsk, tsk…princess… Hasn’t your dear, old mother told you that a good girl shouldn't lie?” He showed Haejae her mother’s picture in his hands. Haejae uncomfortably shook her head, the friction of the rope and the soft skin of her neck burned. “N-no… b-believe me… I was j-just following m-my f-friend’s… ad-advice…” she started to wail. “A-all I want is... to s-see you... u-up close...” Luhan stood up, he looked disappointed for a while, “Oh well, that’s too bad…,” he forced her to look at him by pulling her chin up; a maniacal smirk appeared on his face, “Liar, liar, pants on fire. You should have known better than to lie to us, princess! Kris? You know what you have to do…” He gave Haejae's head a pat, before moved to stand behind her. He squeezed her shoulders gently and whispered right to her right ear sweetly “Enjoy, my dear!”  
Luhan gave Haejae’s mother's photograph to Kris with a sarcastic smile on his face; the one that indicated that he had something in mind. The Leader, instantly understanding the signal, took the photograph from Luhan's hand. He then got something out from his jeans pocket. It was a long thin box, silver in color, with a flip on top. It was a cigarette lighter. With a smirk he lit it up, within a second a small flame flared. He moved Haejae’s mother's photograph closer to the flame; ready to burn it into ashes. “NO!!!” Haejae shouted, half choked. She coughed, her lungs felt like they were about to burst. Nevertheless, she pleaded, once again. “PLEASE… DON’T!!” Haejae trashed about in her seat. The rope on the neck created distinct red marks as she hysterically tried to squirm out of the bounds. “If you don’t want to see her burn... then come and get it,” Kris walked closer to Haejae’s chair but not close enough for her to reach the photograph.

“Please...” The girl tried to get the photograph on Kris’ hands, even though that meant she would be choked even more. Each time she forced herself to move forward, the ropes on her body would squish her harder. Kris chuckled seeing Haejae's struggle, and with his cold eyes, he drew the lighter closer to the photograph until the flame started to lick the bottom corner of the old photo. The paper turned black and curled up. Haejae could not utter any coherent word as tears began streaming down her eyes. Sobbing hard, she gritted her teeth while fighting to get her hands closer to the photograph. She coughed as a hard tug of the rope around her neck hastily cut the air to her lungs. Kris put out the fire by waving the photograph rapidly. From her back, Luhan whispered, “See? You can do it… Take it…” Adding the pressure, Kris asked with his infamous smirk, lit the photograph with the lighter once again, “Are you going to let this… burn into ashes?” The flame reflected on his eyes. “Go on…” Luhan whispered, urging her. Haejae was torn, since she very well knew that pulling her arms forward meant she would suffocate to death, but on the other hand she knew that it would be her only chance to see her mother’s face again. “Pull your hands forward… Take it… It’s your mother… ” Smirking, Luhan whispered into Haejae’s ears from behind with his sing-song voice. Haejae let out a groan, a choking sound could be heard from her throat. “Go on… A little bit more…” Luhan insisted.

“M-mom...” Haejae whispered when the flame had burned more than half of the photograph, closer to her mother’s smiling face. “GO ON!!” Luhan yelled. Haejae poured every bit of her energy left of her, and pulled her arms forward.   
“I’m sorry, Mom… I’m not coming home tonight…”  
At that, a loud crack was heard audibly throughout the room. Along with the chair, Haejae’s body fell down onto the floor. There on the cold, dusty wooden floor laid the poor girl’s body. Shattered. Wounded, with bruises, blood and sweat mixed into one horrifying form. Not a single move, not even a slightest draw of breath. Her fight was done; she didn’t have to suffer from the pain anymore. It had ended.

The photograph was completely burned. The ashes from the photograph slowly fell down in front of her dead body. Without blinking, Kris looked at her for a minute. No remorse in his eyes, as if he was only staring at a broken toy, “Ah, I guess that’s it, then...” The leader's voice broke the silence. Luhan bent down to see Haejae’s face one more time. He turned her head facing him. She was still even looking pretty despite of her form. Luhan then brushed her hair softly and gave the last gentle kiss on her marked shoulder blade. “It’s a pleasure meeting you,” he whispered with a sincere smile.

Xiu Min approached Luhan, and gave a pat on his shoulder, “The manager just called. We need to go back.” He said while grabbing EXO pictures that were scattered on the floor. The other members walked to the table, took all Haejae’s belongings and started walking outside. “Don’t forget to burn her stuff!” Kris who was still standing there, told the other members. He then fixed his sight toward Haejae before finally turned his back and walked away. “Let’s go,” he said with a low tone. Luhan stood up and walked along with the leader, leaving the old, dusty room with a lifeless poor girl in it. The sky outside was so dark, only the moon light shone pale.


	11. Epilogue

A police car was seen patrolling near a warehouse complex. A female voice came over from the police radio:  
"All unit rendezvous to block B warehouse compound. Another body was found. Victim is female, Asian, approximately 17 years old, suffered from severe pre-mortem blunt trauma. It is suspected that the victim is linked to the recent serial killer case for the marking in Chinese characters on the victim's skin."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzzing sound of static TV was heard throughout the living room. The middle aged woman sat down on a pale colored sofa, staring vacantly at the television in front of her, a remote in her grip. She hadn't had proper rests all day; exhaustion clearly written in her eyes. Wrinkles were visible on her forehead; she appeared older than she actually was. She switched the channel while massaging her temples. An entertainment weekly program was broadcasted; she immediately paid attention to the screen. Their headline suddenly grabbed her interest.

“The new rising boy group EXO-M, which recently is very popular among teenage girls, arrived at Incheon International airport yesterday morning, after previously held several successful shows in Beijing. They are scheduled to stay in South Korea for several weeks, to hold other promotions on variety and music shows. Their arrival at the airport was greeted by huge crowd of fans."

The woman sat still on her seat. A small smile appeared on her lips. The news reminded her of her daughter. She was a big fan of this group. Her room was filled with their posters. She recalled her daughter once said that meeting them personally was her dream come true. She sighed heavily at her own thought and changed the channel to another station, which apparently was broadcasting Breaking News. The female news anchor in red blazer was delivering news in impassive expression. The old woman, got curious, turned up the volume so she could listen to the news properly.

“Recently, there have been disturbing cases happening across the capital, targeting female teenagers.”  
The woman gulped, frowning as she was processing the words that the anchor said.  
“So far, there had been 6 victims found; 3 were found dead and 3 were found alive. The victims’ conditions indicates that all of them had been extremely tortured. The police had issued a warning to all citizens, especially teenage girls to be careful. To always travel in pairs or more, even in daylights. To avoid alleys and deserted places and to report any suspicious activities if ever encountered one. These killers are dangerous because they are evolving fast and are on rampage.”  
As the news went on, she tried to fight off the eerie feeling that surrounded her. Her eyes were burning, yet she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

“The Police also informed that all of the victims were found in different districts. However, the police couldn't get any additional constructive information or evidence to precede the investigation from the victims, except that they were all marked. The first three, were found with the same Chinese characters carved on their skin; “遇见你是我的荣幸” meaning "It’s a pleasure meeting you". The other three, on the other hand, were found alive, yet too traumatized to normally function. Even though the police haven't found any clues that can determine the suspect, it has been informed that it is possible that they are facing two different suspects.”

She abruptly turned off the television., then sat still facing the blank screen. There, she could see a reflection of a tired old woman with eyes full of anxiety, hopelessly waiting for her beloved daughter to come back. Dire thoughts were running through her mind. Her head pound, her heart ached. Suffocated, she felt a sharp tug on her chest. Couldn’t hold it any longer, a drop of tear fell down from her eyes, as the sun set up in the bright morning.


End file.
